1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a self-inking hand stamp of the type having a handle, a base, an intermediate portion comprising an elongate, longitudinally displaceable shaft interconnecting said handle and said base, a self-inking block located in a socket in said base and being provided with symbols on one side for delivering a print of said symbols to a member adapted to receive said print, a spring in said handle for retaining said socket and said block retracted in said base, and hub means in said handle for engaging a stop means for restricting the displacement stroke of said shaft and of said base. 2. Description of the Prior Art
In utilizing hand stamps of this type it is of particular importance that the text-supporting porous stamping block does not become compressed to an extent which is too great or too small. If the compression is too great, an unnecessarily large amount of stamping ink will be expelled from the stamping block, whereby the stamping ink is rapidly consumed, and furthermore the print becomes unnecessarily thick and therefore less attractive. Contrary to this, if the compression is not great enough, too small an amount of stamping ink is expelled, whereby the print becomes thin and less legible. Moreover, the stamping block successively becomes thinner as the stamping ink in it is consumed, which in turn means that the pressure becomes lower and lower in spite of the stamping block still containing a sufficient amount of stamping ink for it to be capable of delivering a print having an appearance of a quality that is acceptable.